Winx Club - Episode 115/Cinélume Script
Honor above All Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom has returned to Cloud Tower with Brandon to find the book that contains her history. However, Riven has told the Trix, who mislead Bloom with false information. She's so upset, that she's about to leave the magic dimension. Only the intervention of the Winx and Mirta resolves the situation, but at a high price. Scene: Wizgiz's Classroom Wizgiz: Come on, girls, don't take it like that. It's just a little quiz. Stella: Yes, but it's a little pop quiz and I just think it's not fair. Wizgiz: Yes, the quiz is on things you should've been reviewing for some time already. Fairy #1: You teachers always use that excuse to give us tons of homework. Musa: Your class isn't the only one we've got to study for, you know. Wizgiz: Ahem, anyway since there will be a quiz tomorrow, I strongly recommend that you review what we talked about today. *Wizgiz leaves and the class grumbles about the quiz.* Fairy #2: I'll never be able to get everything done. Fairy #3: No kidding, no way I can go over it all. Fairy #4: Tell me about it, I've got a big exam tomorrow in horror studies. *Bloom is asleep at her desk.* Fairy #5: What is that noise? Flora: Bloom? Bloom? *Bloom wakes up and there is pen mark on her cheek.* Bloom: Huh? Wha-what's the matter? *The class laughs at the pen on her cheek.* Bloom: Are you laughing at me? *Someone shows Bloom a mirror and she sees the pen marks. She laughs and rubs it away. Griselda enters the room and clears her throat.* Griselda: Can someone tell me what is so hilarious? Ah, someone's been using their desk as a bed. Bloom, follow me to the principal's office. Scene: Faragonda's Office *Bloom sits in front of Faragonda's office.* Bloom: I'm sorry. You see, the thing is... I really didn't get much sleep last night. Griselda: Aha! You see, the girl stays up all night and then she falls asleep at her desk in the morning. Bloom: It's this voice I hear all the time, it keeps calling my name. It's happening more and more often. The voice wakes me up in the middle of the night and I can't go back to sleep. Griselda: What a creative mind you have. Faragonda: It's alright, Bloom, just relax. Go to your room and rest for a while. We'll talk about it some more later. *Bloom leaves.* Griselda: But Ma'am- *Faragonda silences Griselda with a hand.* Faragonda: Summon the Advisory Committee immediately. I believe the time has come to reveal to Bloom another part of her past. Scene: Hallway *Bloom walks along the hallway yawning. Wizgiz appears at the other end of the hallway.* Wizgiz: My, oh my. Where did I put that thing? I thought it was around here somewhere, or here, or perhaps I put it there? *Wizgiz searches the hallway for something.* Wizgiz: Maybe it's... let's see... *Wizgiz searches in his bag, mumbling under his breath* Wizgiz: Nope, nope, nope. Oh, forget it. *He starts throwing things everywhere. Bloom picks up an envelope that he throws.* Bloom: Professor Wizgiz, Professor Wiz... huh? *Wizgiz has disappeared.* Bloom: Where did he go? *Bloom looks at the envelope.* Bloom: Oh, tomorrow's pop quiz. Scene: Winx's Dorm *Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Stella are standing around Mirta in pumpkin form.* Flora: Okay, let's try this. I hope it works. Dancing smoke, out of my hands. New life invoke, obey my commands! *Flora casts a spell.* Stella: If you ask me, the smoke doesn't look very wholesome. Tecna: Well, by the look of things, I'd say it didn't work, did it? Musa: What kind of fairy are you anyway, Flora? You can't even bring Mirta back from her pumpkin state. Flora: And you can't even tell a pumpkin from a carrot. Musa: Try me! Flora: Yeah, maybe I should. *Tecna watches as Kiko goes to take a bite out of the pumpkin (Mirta).* Tecna: And you'd better stay out of the way. Flora: Oh, don't worry. Tecna, Mirta can take care of herself. *Mirta's vines attack Kiko. Bloom enters the room, yawning.* Flora: We were trying to transform Mirta, the pumpkin back into Mirta, the girl but Icy's spell is very powerful. Bloom: I suggest you all take a break because I have something to show you: the answers to tomorrow's pop quiz! Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Flora: What?! *Time passes and the winx sit around the envelope, not opening it.* Stella: I did so poorly on Palladium's exam that I really can't afford to flunk this one. I think fate is lending me a hand. *Stella starts to use her magic to open the envelope.* Tecna: Uh, Stella, don't even think about it. If you look into the envelopes for the answers to the quiz, that's cheating. Stella: I know, but it would help me raise my grade average. Flora: If you were to cheat to get a good mark, you wouldn't feel good about it. Stella: Says who? I won't know until I try. Musa: I think it would have been better if you'd left the envelope where it was. The temptation to open it is almost too much. Bloom: We've got to decide what we're going to do with it. Stella: Hey, I've got an idea. We could read the answers and then pass them on to the rest of the class. Flora: Right, that way everyone will have them, and we'll all be in trouble. Stella: So? What do you suggest, Flora? Flora: Forget the envelope and hit the books. *Musa yawns.* Musa: Before I hit the books, I think I'll hit the hay. Tecna: Someone's beat you to it, Musa. Bloom's already sawing logs. *Bloom has fallen asleep in her chair.* Scene: Bloom's Dream *Bloom is standing in an hallway.* Daphne: Come, Bloom! Come! Bloom: Who are you? Where are you? Daphne: Come to me, Bloom? Bloom! *Bloom walks down the hallway.* Bloom: I'm coming but where are you? *Bloom starts to run. Light appears at the end of the hallway and Bloom stops, shading her eyes.* Griselda: Bloom! *Bloom wakes up.* Scene: Winx's Dorm Griselda: Bloom! Bloom, the principal wants to see you. Bloom: Oh. *Bloom stands.* Flora: What's going to happen? I've never seen Griselda looking so serious. Tecna: She must have found out about the envelope. *Musa, Stella, and Flora, look worried.* Scene: Faragonda's Office *Faragonda is standing at the window, Bloom enters the office.* Bloom: You wanted to see me? Faragonda: Oh. Yes, Bloom. Have a seat. *They both sit.* Faragonda: The Advisory Committee members have just held a very special meeting. Bloom: The Advisory Committee?! But I swear I didn't even look into the envelope! Faragonda: What envelope? Bloom: Envelope? Did I say envelope? Faragonda: Are you feeling well, Bloom? Bloom: Oh, yes, I'm just a little tired. What did you want to speak to me about? Faragonda: Well, Bloom, it's time you found out a bit more about your past. That voice you hear night after night belongs to Daphne, one of the historical nymphs of Magix. Bloom: Daphne. Faragonda: She was the guardian of the Dragon's Flame, the power that gave birth to the Magical Dimension. Legend has it that she lives in the depths of Lake Roccaluce. Follow me, I'll take you on a special journey of discovery, the discovery of your past. *Bloom and Faragonda astro-project to Lake Roccaluce.* Bloom: Wow! Faragonda: Daphne lived here. Let's go. *Bloom and Faragonda walk along the bottom of the lake. They reach a cave and Faragonda gestures Bloom forward.* Faragonda: It's okay, Bloom. Don't be afraid. *Bloom walks into the cave ahead of Faragonda towards a bright light. Daphne appears out of the light holding a jewelry chest. Bloom opens the chest and inside there's a tiara. Bloom and Faragonda return to the office. Faragonda gasps, visibly exhausted.* Bloom: I-uh- Faragonda: Bloom, I really think you ought to go lie down and rest for a while. This has been a difficult experience for both of us. Bloom: But, I need to know more. Faragonda: Listen, now you know a little more about yourself, but as for the meaning of what you saw, you'll have to discover it on your own. Scene: Winx's Dorm *Bloom enters the dorm.* Bloom: What's the matter? Stella: Did you get expelled? Tecna: How did they find out about the envelope? Musa: Did they say anything about us being in on it? Flora: Did they cancel tomorrow's quiz? Bloom: Relax, they don't know anything. Stella: Nothing, huh? So why did they want to talk to you? Bloom: By all accounts, Faragonda had more to say about my behavior in class this morning. Musa: No way, it was no biggie, you just fell asleep. Bloom: No kidding, and now we've got another problem, what to do with Wizgiz's envelope. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Room *Bloom sits at her desk, trying to study.* Bloom: Eugh, I can't focus at all. I keep thinking about Daphne and about Brandon, he hasn't called me since our adventure at Torrenuvola. What if he's changed his mind about me? *Kiko starts to make noise and Bloom pets him.* Bloom: What? *Kiko points to Bloom.* Bloom: Me? *Kiko mimes texting on a phone.* Bloom You think I should call him? *Bloom thinks about it, then picks up her phone.* Scene: Red Fountain *Brandon and Riven stand on one of the battlements. The start to duel with their phanto-blades.* Brandon (Sky): I'm ready for you! *They continue to duel.* Codatorta: Stop! It's just a practice run. You were putting too much effort into it. Go and get changed now. I want you to be in top shape for the upcoming school exhibition. *On Brandon's (Sky) bed, his phone rings.* Scene: Bloom and Flora's Room *Brandon (Sky) doesn't answer his phone.* Bloom: Who am I kidding? I mean Brandon doesn't have time to think about me, why on earth should he answer my phone calls? Kiko, you gave me bad advice. Kiko: Kiko? Scene: Hallway *Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Bloom walk towards the kitchens. On the kitchen door there is a sign showing a chef's hat and a crossed spatula and fork. Stella looks at it suspiciously.* Stella: Stop. There's a danger sign on that door. Musa: That sign means "kitchen." Flora: We haven't seen anyone yet. Bloom: Let's hide the envelope in the pantry. If any one of us can't resist the urge to peek, she could do it, without anyone ever finding out. Musa: And if one of us gets a higher mark than the rest, they'll have no reason to question it. Tecna: This is a very tough choice for all of us. Flora: You got that right. Scene: Kitchen *The girls are looking in cupboards.* Bloom: I always thought of fairies as creatures of pure spirit, but looking at this mountain of yummy food- Tecna: Focus, Bloom. We're on a mission. Musa: What would be the best place to hide the envelope? Flora: I have no idea. Maybe with the food. Bloom: And what if Master Sfoglia finds it tomorrow by accident while he's preparing breakfast? Stella: Hey! What's with the turnips? Nobody likes turnips! ' Flora:' Speak for yourself, turnips are really good. Bloom: But no one eats them for breakfast. And the envelope will be back in the hands of Professor Wizgiz by lunchtime. Stella: Unless our friend, "Miss Tuber" here, feels like a bowl of turnips tomorrow morning. Scene: Winx's Dorm *It is night time and everyone appears to be asleep. Stella tosses and turns before waking up and sitting up.* Stella: All right, if that's how it's gonna be... *Stella gets out of bed. Flora also gets out of bed. Tecna leaves her room. All three girls sneak around the dark dorm room and sneak down to the kitchen. Musa is also sneaking around the kitchen. They are all searching for the envelope but don't know the others are there. Bloom turns on the light, surprising them, and she starts to laugh.* Bloom: You should see the look on your faces. *They all laugh.* Scene: Flora and Bloom's Room Flora: This is it, we'll leave it here until we give it back to Wizgiz tomorrow. *Flora puts the envelope on her nightstand.* Stella: I really don't want to cheat, but I only studied a little bit. Musa: What do you expect? We're too honest. Stella: Good night, then. Musa: See you in the morning. Flora: Bloom, I don't mean to be nosy, but if you're still up, then who's sleeping in your bed? *Bloom pulls the cover back to show Kiko sleeping on a pile of clothes.* Kiko: Kiko! Scene: Wizgiz's Class *The girls stand outside the classroom.* Musa: I can't go in there, I'm too scared. Flora: Oh please, give us a break. We all know you're a straight-A student. Musa: It's true, I did study but I've always hated those pop quizzes. Bloom: Give it up, you two. You always complain the loudest and in the end, who gets the best marks? Musa and Flora. Tecna: Girls, we're already late. Let's go in, or they'll start without us. *Tecna walks into the classroom, but something surprises her, making her stop and Stella runs into her.* Flora: Hey, why did you stop? Tecna: Look! *The class is covered in mud.* Musa: What happened? Bloom: I have no idea, but this promises to be a fun class. *Bloom laughs and Amaryl gets mad.* Wizgiz: Oh, well. Well, well. Everything has gone according to plan. Amaryl: But, what do you mean "according to plan"?! Wizgiz: Amaryl, please, sit down. I'll explain everything. Flora: Um, Mr. Wizgiz, yesterday we found this envelope and we thought that perhaps you had lost it? Wizgiz: Thank you. Actually it is mine. And now, I'd like to open it in front of all of you. What's the matter with you, it's just an envelope. Why are you so afraid? *The class (apart from the winx club) is acting afraid of the envelope.* Tecna: Something strange is going on here. Wizgiz: I don't understand why you're all so nervous. *Wizgiz opens the envelope and sparks fly out.* Wizgiz: Very well, now that we're finished our quiz, we can go ahead with our lesson. Amaryl: What?! That was the quiz?! Wizgiz: Clearly, it was. You all found one of my envelopes near your dorm rooms and you all thought it contained the answers to the quiz. Well, the results are now for us all to see, so judge for yourselves whether you passed the quiz or not. Those who couldn't resist the temptation to open the envelope are wearing the consequences. I'm so proud of you, you all deserve the highest mark: A+. Stella: Yes! I passed the quiz, thanks, Mr. Wizgiz! Wizgiz: Well, you've learned that the path to becoming a good fairy, is a long one. But you're all still young and you all possess the capacity to learn the importance of being honest and of resisting the temptation or easy-way-outs. Being a fairy is a role that carries great responsibility. And consequently- *Griselda enters and claps her hands to get attention.* Griselda: One moment of your attention, please. Tomorrow there will be a meeting in the auditorium; we'll discuss the agenda of our upcoming parent-teacher meeting. Bloom: Oh no, my parents? Here at Alfea? I've always hated these parent-teacher meetings. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, a terrible creature lives on the fears and nightmares of the Winx. They will have a sleepless night. The Trix will take advantage of the fairies' weakness to seize Bloom's powers. This is a difficult moment for the five friends. It is open warfare between the fairies and the witches. Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts